


To Right a Wrong

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: Years have passed in a Kit Bashed DCU and Raven, having raised the kids relatively successfully and resigned her Titan status finds herself at a loss for what to do next. Maybe she can put right something that so many set out to make wrong.





	To Right a Wrong

The Teen Titans, the originals at least, were certainly no longer teens. Only a few were still titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were the only founders still officially in the Titans. Starfire and Robin had run off to fight crime in another city, feeling that Jump was going to be fine in the hands of the New Teen Titans, a rebranding started by Beast Boy and Cyborg in an effort to become a heroic version of the H.I.V.E. 

With some basic help from the JLA, they had been successful, and at least to the press, it was said that the outreach to teenage metahumans was the catalyst for the now drastically lowered crime rate in Jump city.

Raven was… somewhere. Eventually the three children she had been mentoring out in the monastery joined the central Titans. Since then she had only been seen or heard from hanging out with two semi official commanders of the titans.

No one was likely to hear or see her today either, as she stood in a small cave, silently considering an old friend. Enemy. Betrayer. Terra seemed so small now compared to the half demon who had grown into her heritage quite well. She wound up quite tall, towering inch over eight feet in height.

She wasn't sure what brought her to the damp cave today. She had never really visited after everything that occurred. But here she was, thoughtfully observing someone she should by all rights despise. She couldn't bring herself to hate Terra, though, because she more than understood. 

Terra was strong. Incredibly strong.  Raven had little doubt that people had feared her, even her pre titan friends. She had likely been blamed for every earthquake, sinkhole, and malnourished plot of dirt around. Even the people she spent her life helping, protecting and just being with - the people who should trust her, ultimately must have held some fear, some doubt, some suspicion of the incredibly powerful geomancer.

If Raven had been given the option when she first came to Earth, she most likely would have chosen to become Slade's apprentice as well. Maybe that was what brought her here today, the sense of shared pain she felt from the stoned girl. Ugh, maybe Beast Boy really had worn off on her. She quite nearly smiled at the pun.

She shook her head mildly as she floated closer to probe Terra with her senses, both her soul self and the little bit of divining she had studied were flowing through the space. She could feel the teen, alive, vibrant, yet dormant. She felt warm, with just a touch of ice seeping in at the fringes. Raven had the sneaking suspicion that any window of a relatively safe release from her stone mausoleum was rapidly diminishing.

The shadows of the small cave darkened and crept in, and by the time they receded all that remained were Terra and her placard.  

 

 

 

Kal’el was enjoying a pretty peaceful day in metropolis. The smell of the city was light and airy rather than the usual underlying smog, and he’d only stopped two robberies and a mugging so far. No supervillains had come round to really terrorize the neighborhood. No monster outbreaks, no mysterious visitors….

The moment he thought it, he saw it. A black cloak floated at the top of the daily planet, seemingly just observing. He knew better than to leave this unaddressed, even if he was just going to greet the new arrival.

He swooped down, coming to hover to their right and down about a few feet away.

“Hello, Superman.” The woman said, not a trace of emotion in her voice. “I don’t believe we have met. I am Raven, an interloper on this world as well.”

“Nice to meet you.” He said genuinely to the taller woman.. “I believe I have heard of you. Didn't you cancel an apocalypse a few years ago?”

“I did indeed. And more recently I ensured beyond shadow of doubt that my father would never trouble the worlds again.”

“Ah, I’m sorry you had such an… unfortunate relationship with your father.” The man of steel said. The compassion and a hint of real grief in his voice caught Raven utterly off guard, though you would never have known it.

“Indeed. Though demons rarely get along with their ill begotten offspring.” She said almost awkwardly. “Demons rarely get along with anyone or anything, though.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I… know how it feels to fight one's own kind, though I have the blessing of a few kind kin.” 

For a few long moments they met each other's gaze. Then Raven nodded and returned her vigilant eyes to the city.

“There was an attempted mugging two streets over.” She nodded to her left. “I stopped it, but… It truly astounds me. Why does crime still happen in your city? Are they brave or merely fools?”

“The people of Metropolis or humans in general?” the Kryptonian questioned.

“Humans I suppose.”

“Brave I think. Brave and worth saving.”

“I tend to agree. I came here for a reason you know. I had a... question to pose to you.” She said, and glanced toward the city again. Kal’el detected the start of a bank robbery, which was quickly replaced by muffled shouts and the sounds of zip ties being fastened about the criminals that carried them. 

“You have my full attention.”

The massive woman nodded and began her query. “Let’s say you had an ally once, whose hands held truly incredible power. And you once trusted them, let them into your inner circle, they betrayed you. And you forgave them, let them return, and then they betrayed you once more. And let us say that you understand everything about their mistakes and can empathize with them. Would you give them one last chance?”

“It’s not… practical, but if I truly believed they were ready to be good, to finally be trustworthy? I would give them a third chance, and a fourth, and a fifth. As long as I trusted them I would keep giving them the chance to be good. I hope that's the answer you were looking for.”

“The answer to my question was in there, yes. Thank you for your time.” For a moment the sun darkened and he felt himself growing weak as Raven moved toward the ground, becoming wreathed in deep writhing sha to the ground. He watched as the shadows coalesced around her feet and she looked up at him and gave a short, earnest wave. “Good bye. I look forward to our next meeting.” She said before totally sinking into the ground.

And then everything was fine. The light was bright and sunny, the shadows rested in corners, and all seemed right with the world. Superman shook his head as he flew off to deal with a dispute on Main Street.

 

Suddenly, Terra was no longer alone in the cave. Once again Raven hovered across the room to tower of the statuesque teen. She placed her pale hand over the brow of the young girl and probed her dormant mind, finding the strings of her power that kept her bound in the stone prison of her own mind and tugged at them, gently, carefully, before finding the string that held the matrix of her prison in place. The half-demon tugged.

The stone crumbled away from Terra, removing the only supports she had had for years, and she went limp. The massive demoness caught her deftly and gently.

“Hello, Terra.” She said, pulling the Slade armor off and tossing it to the floor.

Terra tried to respond but lolling her head to the side lamely was all she could manage at this point, her muscles feeling atrophied and staunchly refusing to move.

“Don't worry. You are in very bad shape, but I will help you to recover. Once you do, I will present you with a choice.” She hoisted Terra into a bridal carry and began floating away. “Let us leave this place, do try not to vomit from the ride.”

As suddenly as Raven had entered the cave, she left it. The only evidence of her presence was the slowly flashing armor that was discarded in a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was written out of frustration with something else I read. its wroth noting that the JLA is still relatively young and is not fully staffed, and Superman is a bit younger. probably only a couple years older than Raven.


End file.
